User blog:Corbierr/The big reason why I prefer season 1
As many of you know, my favorite season is the first, by a lot. Some of you may be wondering why; for all two of you who actually care, it's time for me to discuss this season in comparison to the others. For everyone else who doesn't need specifics, why you even here :P? #SorryI'mNotSorry (Please read this anyways thanks bye love you) ANYWAYS. After putting some thought into this, all I can really say is that... there is one thing that, in my opinion, made everything better. Okay. Maybe the stakes were higher in the other seasons. Maybe the romance was more dramatic. Maybe the acting got better. Yadda yadda yadda. But that's all drama related; is a good story only good because of the drama and the high stakes? Well, that is one good thing to have in a story. People will, of course, get bored of a story if nothing exciting happens. But where is the line drawn between telling a good story with drama, and having a lot of drama just for the sake of the drama? I personally think it depends on the plot itself; namely, how each element affects another. The biggest element of all? patrome The characters. And this is what I believe made season one the best. Because even if the other seasons excelled in raising the stakes, the first season had the characters in their best positions. Everyone was important to the story. What I mean is, every character played a role in affecting the over all plot. In the other seasons, even if a character got more scenes than in another season or whatever, most of the time you could either remove that character and lose nothing to the overall plot, or the character was less important than the plot itself and therefore not very important because, hey, the plot could just as easily used any character for some roles and so replace them and nothing changes. To elaborate; Nina, Fabian and Amber...well, duh. No explaination needed. Patricia...I believe could have been easily called the deuteragonist of season one. That means the secondary star. Yes, I consider her more important than anyone only excluding Nina this season. Why? The entire mystery was started because of her actions. She was a huge driving force and had some of the best development on the season. Yes, I'm definitely biased because she's my favorite. But honestly, Patricia played one of the most important roles of the season, something that was not carried over to the other seasons. You can argue that being a sinner was important as well as being a descendant, but I call BS on that argument because even if she played big roles in the immediate scene, what she did had very little affect on the plot itself. Take her away from the descendants or the sinners and add someone like Mara in her place and overall, almost nothing changes. What I'm trying to say is, the only season she was legitimately important was the first. Alfie... Even he played a big role in the overall plot. He was different in that he started as just a goofball but eventually grew in importance and played a role in the story; because of him, they learned about the society as well as him being the one to end up exposing Jerome which led to blah which led to yadda yadda which led to the finale. Again, one could point out that in the later seasons he became more badass and serious, but again, I would like to point out that if you completely removed him from Sibuna, almost nothing would have changed in the overall plot. But in the first season, if he was removed, Jerome would not have found out too much, which means Rufus would not have, which means the finale would have been different. Again, the only season he was legitimately important in was the first. Jerome... He was pretty important to the story in both seasons one and two (excluding season three because he was only there for love drama and that big plot really didn't matter in the end). But I feel that, in terms of over all plot importance- as in, him actually affecting everything- he was a bit more important this time. Just by a small margine though, I think because, even though in season two he had more development and stuff, all he really did overall was find the gem that they needed for the mask. Again, I am not going to pretend that he was not a large part of season two or even season three. He was. But for this, as I am basing importance on how they actually changed the story, 'and he just had more affect over all in season one. ' 'Joy... '''Some of you might argue on this one as well because she barely had any scenes in the first season. But the fact is that in this season, because she was the driving force between basically everything Patricia did, Joy herself was hugely important to the story and in other seasons was, mostly, just a romantic plot device. Again, that's mostly, I'm not pretending like she didn't do anything at the end of season two. '''But for a character who never had any screen time, she really mattered to the story in the first season. ' 'Mick and Mara '''is where things get a bit more complicated. They were just there for love drama in season one, same with the other seasons because they aren't apparently useful for anything else, excluding Mara's part in TOR. Even then, season two Mara was mostly just there to develop Jerome and Mick's whole role, even from Australia, was to be his romantic rival. Mara season three, yes she played a huge role, but I still say that if the Operation Jerome plot was completely removed nothing would have been lost. '''That said, this makes Mara and Mick more useful in the first season by default of being more like actual characters and less like plot devices. ' 'I should make a disclaimer here because I can already tell that a few of you are raging and disagreeing with me on this. '''The thing is, what makes a character important to the plot is not the same as what makes them have a big role as I mentioned with Joy, Mara and Mick. Yes, those things are usually overlapping, but not always. Characters are important when, if you remove their role in a plot, things change in the end. And for HOA, like it or not, the plot was never the romance, but the mystery. Romance was always just a subplot that served to add drama. That is why that no matter how important a character was in the romance part of each season, I don't consider them important unless they matter to the overall story, and if you remove those romance plots, the mystery itself usually stays exactly the same. And if you need a hint, look at the finales of each season to see who was important and who wasn't. Season one, each character in Sibuna played a role, even just a small one, in contributing to the end, either by trying to stand up to Rufus or creating the cup or even almost dying. Season two, sure there were more things going on, but most of the time a majority of the characters just kind of stood there and sure, you can say things like, "Well Palfie saved Eddie and that was important" but you aren't looking at the big picture because even though they did something, in the end it wasn't Sibuna themselves that really did everything, but Nina and Fabian who saved the day, with Amber, Patricia and Alfie just going along for the ride most of season two and everyone else playing a relatively small role. Season three's finale literally only made ''Keddie important. 'And as these finales echo the season themselves, that means that only the characters important to each finale were important in the over all story, because if a character is not useful to the story why would they be useful in the end'' of said story? (Or, more accurately, if a character is not useful in the end, even indirectly (like IDK dying and making the heroes need to change their tactic last minute or something), what use did they have overall?) 'Do you guys see what I mean now? Now you guys could all be disagreeing and arguing that the romantic plot is just as important and so that means so-and-so were more important and blah blah blah, but even then, you guys can't deny that in season one, most of the characters seemed to be important or at least ''more ''important than in other seasons. That is probably the big reason season one is my favorite. There are tons of smaller reasons, like friendships and nostalgia and the mystery itself being a genuine mystery, but really, the fact that every character was a character- active, influencial and usually ''in control of their stories and not under control ''of the plot- is probably the biggest. Because I've ranted before on the plot messing things up and characters only being used to further the drama, and season one doesn't seem to have that. What happened in the plot seemed to be genuinely because of the character's actions, while the other seasons had no problems changing the characters to suit the plot. also patrome '''Now that this is over, I'd like to hear your thoughts on what your favorite season is and why, and if you agree and disagree with me. (Seriously, if you have an argument for me, I'm interested in hearing your reasonings. I like debates, as long as we keep them civil and mature). ' but seriously it was the patrome Category:Blog posts